parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Story Series
The Nintendo Story Series is a spoof of the Toy Story Series. Films Nintendo Story Nintendo Story 2 Nintendo Story 3 Nintendo Story 4 Shorts and Specials Nintendo Story Treats Nintendo Story Toons Nintendo Story of Terror! Nintendo Story That Time Forgot Cast Woody: Link (The Legend of Zelda) Buzz Lightyear: Pit (Kid Icarus) Mr. Potato Head: Toad (Super Mario) Hamm: Kirby (Kirby) Rex: Yoshi (Mario) Slinky: Duck Hunt Dog (Duck Hunt) Bo Peep: Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) Bo Peep's Sheep: Luxray, Donphan, Archeops, Sceptile, Pidgeot, and Milotic (Pokemon) Sarge: General Pepper (Star Fox) RC: Phanpy (Pokemon) Etch: Mr. Game and Watch Lenny: Flint (Golden Sun) Andy Davis: Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) Baby Molly: Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) Mrs. Davis: Delia Ketchum (Pokemon) Sid Phillips: Gary Oak (Pokemon) Hannah Phillips: Dawn (Pokemon) Scud: Teetsi (Madagascar 2: Escape from Africa) Buster: Luiz (Rio) Jessie: Princess Lana (Captain N) Bullseye: Epona (The Legend of Zelda) Stinky Pete: Wario (WarioWare) Mrs. Potato Head: Toadette (Super Mario) Wheezy: Piplup (Pokemon) Al McWhiggin: Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) Utility Belt Buzz Lightyear: Dark Pit (Kid Icarus) Evil Emperor Zurg: Hades (Kid Icarus) Barbie Dolls: Various Nintendo princesses and females Tour Guide Barbie: Princess Daisy (Mario) Squeeze Toy Alien Trio: Pikachu and Pichu Bros. (Pokemon) Teenage Andy Davis: Ash Ketchum (Pokemon XY) Young Molly: Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) Barbie: Lucina (Fire Emblem) Lots-o-Huggin' Bear: Dusknoir (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon) Ken: Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) Big Baby: Jigglypuff (Pokemon) Twitch: Ike (Fire Emblem) Stretch: Medusa (Kid Icarus) Chunk: Bowser (Mario) Sparks: R.O.B. Bookworm: Lakitu (Super Mario) Chatter Telephone: Grovyle (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon) Cymbal Banging Monkey: Donkey Kong Bonnie Anderson: Bonnie (Pokemon XY) Mr. Pricklepants: Slowking (Pokemon) Buttercup: Keldeo (Pokemon) Trixie: Birdo (Super Mario) Dolly: Krystal (Star Fox) Chuckles: Meta Knight (Kirby) Peas-in-a-Pod: Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie (Pokemon) Scenes Nintendo Story # Opening/ "You've Got a Friend in Me" # Coast is Clear/Staff Meeting # Pit the Space Angel # "Talk Of The Town" # Link and Pit Fight/Gary Oak (Sid) # Who will Ash Pick # Lost at the Gas Station # Going Inside Pizza Planet # Pit Meets the Baby Pokemon # At Gary's House # Playtime at Gary's # "You Got A Friend Like Me (Aladdin)"/"I Will go Sailing No More" # Pit's Broken Wing # Gary's Window to Ash's window # The Big One # Pit, I Can't do This Without You # Link asks for Help # Play Nice! # A Chase # Rocket Power # Christmas at Ash's House # End Credits Nintendo Story 2 # Opening Credits/Pit's Mission # Link's Lost Hat/It's Luiz # Link's Sword Breaks/Link's Dream # Link meets Piplup/Boynapped # "Friends On The Other Side" # The Roundup Gang # Link's Roundup # Link Nearly Loses his Sword # Crossing the Road # Arrival of the Peacock/At Lord Shen's Nintendo Kingdom # Angel Switch/The Princess Aisle # Princess Lana's Story ("Reflections (Mulan)") # Searching for Link # Into the Vents # To The Rescue/Link Stays # Battle with Hades # The End of Lord Shen "Friends On The Other Side" (Reprise) # Link Vs. Wario/Saving Princess Lana # Welcome Home # End Credits Nintendo Story 3 # Western Adventure/Opening Credits # Ash Ketchum All Grown Up. # College Packing/Thrown Away/Meet Lucina (AKA Lucina is too scared to fly and can't sing a note) # Going to Sunnyside # Sunnyside Welcome # Link Leaves/Rough Play # Playtime with Bonnie # Trying to Escape/The Gambling Den # Dusknoir's Offer # I See Ash/Locked Up # Meta Knight's Story of Dusknoir # Daybreak # Link's Advice # Reunited/Prison Break # Shulk's Closet "Batuca Familia"/"Prison Riot!" # Japanese Pit *AKA Pit is still broken* # Caught/The Garbage Truck # The Dump/End of the Line/Lucina finally flies and gets her singing voice back # Safe and Sound/Back Home # Goodbye Ash # "Under Pressure"/"Real In Rio (New Home)"/Ending Credits #Music Video - "I Will Survive" (Lucina's version) Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Latias425